


Dirty Talk

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Living room sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Eiichi takes Haruka for a ride. No car necessary.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Ootori Eiichi
Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 17





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting Smutember by writing shorter fics that are meant to be pure PWP, but my workload is pretty heavy, so we’ll see how far I get.
> 
> Coincidentally I picked Eiichi for this prompt, forgetting that it’s his birthday.

Haruka bit her lip hard to stifle the moan Eiichi coaxed from her throat.

His nose dragged up her neck until he could nibble at the shell of her ear. “You’re such a naughty girl,” he breathed, skimming his fingers over the neat patch of red curls that were partially obscured by her pushed-aside panties. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Ah!” She groaned, arching when he flicked her nipple.

“Answer me, Angel.”

“Y-yes,” she panted, letting her head fall back to his shoulder. “Oh! Eiichi!”

Haruka could hear his smirk as she moved with him. His tongue traced her ear after he dotted kisses to her cheek.

“You’re so good,” he groaned, pulling her down to him. “So fucking wet,” he praised.

Her pulse hiccuped as she tipped back to lean against his bare chest. His hard nipples pressed against her back. 

With one hand around her waist and the other kneading her breast, Eiichi fucked her in his lap. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. There was the barest hint of their reflection in the living room windows to their left, and Eiichi grinned.

He tilted her head toward the window. “Can you see us?”

“Mhmm.” She nodded once before her eyes squeezed closed again.

“Watch us,” he demanded, angling them toward the windows. Her eyes snapped open, pupils wide and dark. Eiichi’s grin widened. “Watch me fill your sweet pussy,” he murmured. “Watch your breasts bounce in time with our hips. Watch as I fuck you, Nanami.”

Her high whine cleaved the air. “Eiichi!”

Her legs were hooked behind his knees, keeping them spread nice and wide as he thrust into her, aided by the weight of gravity pulling her back down to him.

He could feel as much as hear her erratic breath against his chest. He could feel her winding up. “Eiichi—!”

“Yes, Angel?”

She whimpered. “C-close,” she rasped, reaching back to drag him into a kiss. “I’m close.”

Eiichi obliged her soft lips until he could no longer hide the wicked smirk. 

He grabbed her hand and dragged it down her flushed stomach until they reached the edge of her ruined panties. “Touch yourself.”

“W-what?” Her ears darkened with her fervent blush.

“Touch yourself.” He twisted her nipples with both hands, letting his hips slow to a tease. “If you want to finish, you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

For a long moment, she was quiet. Then, with a little huff of air that made him bite back another smirk, her fingers slipped into her underwear. 

He matched the pace of his hips to the speed of her fingers as she quickly discerned. 

“Oh! Hah!” Her fingers picked up speed, rubbing her clit fast so Eiichi would pound into her the way she wanted. 

“That’s it, Angel,” he groaned, abandoning her breasts to hold her hips in a bruising grip. “Use those talented little fingers of yours.” He hissed through his teeth as she clenched around him. “Fuck...”

“Eiichi, please,” she begged. 

He traced her jaw with one thumb before dragging her into a kiss.

“Go on,” he purred. “Come for me, Nanami.”

He felt her body drawing tight against him. Her legs wrapped painfully around his as she crashed their lips together and let her release wash over them. 

He swallowed her moans and let his own orgasm take control of his brutal hips. He spent himself in the condom, but did not slow until it was nearly too much for them both. 

Only when Haruka whimpered into his mouth did he go still and pull back to cradle her gently. “Such a good girl,” he murmured, nuzzling against her cheek.

His grin had softened into a smile as he watched her chest heave and her breathing recover. He gently drew her hand from her panties to his lips, kissing the sticky fingers one at a time. “You never cease to amaze, Nanami.”

She pulled herself up and turned in his arms so they could rest their foreheads together. “You never cease to tease,” she said, half retort and half complaint.

He cracked a grin as she pressed him against the couch and melded her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
